harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Preston Fawley
Preston Fawley (August 13,1960-1981) is a Pure-Blood Wizard whose family is related to the McKinnon Family.Preston is the son to Pure-Bloods Henry Fawley and Katie Macmillan. Preston Fawley is the cousin to Mason, Mitchell, Matthew, Marlene, and Max McKinnon. Preston is the boyfriend/future husband to Sophie Campbell and the biological father to Cedric Diggory. Preston Fawley was sorted into Ravenclaw house during his sorting ceremony. Biography Early Life The Fawley family is one of the sacred twenty-eight families that still remaing pure by 1930. Along with the Fawley Family is the Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Longbottum, Weasley, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Greengrass, Crouch, Rosier, and Sailstream families. Preston would occasionally see the McKinnon Family, Cassia Shafiq, Allan Shafiq , James Potter ,Mackenzie Potter and Evelyn Quiley during his childhood. Preston is especially close to his cousin Marlene McKinnon as the pair was partners in crime durign their childhood. His family home is in Faversham,London. He spent most of his childhood and teen years at the McKinnon house though. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Preston is sorted into Ravenclaw house where he meets roommates Benjy Fenwick, Xenophilius Lovegood, Joseph Tills, and Jesse Langston. Through his cousin Marlene he is introduce to her friends/roommates Lily Evans, Emmeline Vance, Mary Macdonald, and Dorcas Meadowes. Year 2 During second year Preston's friend Benjy meets and forms a major crush on Preston's cousin Marlene. Benjy returns to the dorm in an extremely happy mood telling the other boys about the most amazing girl he met. Intrigued by his explanation Preston listens only to find out that it was Marlene when Benjy spots her family photo on Preston night stand. Preston and his roommate Xenophilius are partner with Pandora Sailstream and Amelia Bones during a potions assignment. The four form a friendship through out the semester. Year 3 Preston is introduced to Pandora's friends Alice Chamberlain, Frank Longbottom and Morgan Foreshanashan outside in the courtyard as they are taking a break in between classes. Year 4 Preston is introduced to housemate Sophie Campbell by their mutal friend Pandora Sailstream. Preston thinks Sophie is really cute and has intetnions to pursue her, but after talking to his cousin Marlene they both learn that Sophie is dating classmate Amos Diggory. Preston remains friends with Sophie and does not pursue her out of respect for her relationship with Amos. Year 5 Preston forms a friendship with Frank's roommate Fabian Prewett during Muggle studies class. Preston also gives Benjy falls hope on his love for Marlene and Benjy confess his feelings to her. Year 6 After learning of the news that Amos cheated on Sophie with Doe,Preston punches Diggory in the face. Preston was greatly upset by the news as he felt that Sophie deserved someone so much better that could truely appreciate her beauty and wits. Preston knows that the best thing for Sophie is to just be their for her and give her space,allowing her to come to him when she is ready. With the encouragement from Marlene ,Lily Evans and Nymphadora Tonks, Preston decides to pursue Sophie during the summer between sixth and seventh year. Year 7 Preston and Sophie officailly began dating during the train ride to Hogwarts. The news travels fast around the train greatlly upsetting Amos Diggory who has plans to win Sophie back. Preston and Amos have a few confrontation and fights throughout the year due to Amos trying to pressure Sophie to come back to him. Sophie makes it clear to both boys that her heart lies with Preston and Amos begans to back off. After Hogwarts Preston joins the Order of the Phoenix and Sophie supports the cause. The pair concieves the couples only son Cedric Diggory. During the first month of Sophie's pregnancy Preston is killed in Battle. Physical Appearance Preston is attractive with dark blak hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders. Personality and Traits He is very smart and laid back. He loves to hang out with his friends and family. One of his favorite things to do is to bug Marlene with James Potter. Relationships Romance Sophie Campbell is the girlfriend/lover and later on wife to Preston Fawley. She is also the mother to his son Cedric Diggory. Sophie and Preston first met during the pairs fourth year as they were introduce by their mutual friend Pandora. Preston first thought she was really cute and smart,but chose not to pursue her once he found out about her relationship with Amos Diggory. The pair enters into their own relationship during the end of sixth year ,after Sophie recovers from her broken heart caused by Amos cheating. To learn more check out Preston and Sophie Family Henry Fawley is the father to Preston Fawley. The 36 year old younger brother to Melissa McKinnon, the brother in-law to Michael McKinnon and the uncle to their five children Mason,Mitchell,Matthew,Marlene and Max McKinnon. Henry and Preston have a close relationship with his son. Henry is childish at times and often trys to be the friend to his son first. Katie McMillian is the mother to Preston Fawley and the wife to Henry Fawley. She is the sister-in-law to Melissa McKinnon and Michael McKinnon and the aunt to their five children Mason,Mitchell,Matthew,Marlene and Max McKinnon. Katie later on becomes the grandmother to Cedric Diggory and the mother -in-law to Sophie Campbell. Katie is very motherly to her son Preston and is the more discoplinary parent. McKinnon Family Mason,Mitchell, and Matthew are the older cousins to Preston. Preston would often look up to the three older boys in his early childhood/pre-teen years. Marlene McKinnon and Preston are very close as they are the same age. Marlene and Preston often confide in each other about their secret crushes.Marlene and Preston can be very protective of each other and often side wtih the other even if they don't agree with their choice. They are not afraid to tell the other one how it is in private and are always united front amongst their peers. For more info Preston and Marlene Max McKinnon is the younger cousin to Preston Fawley. Cedric Diggory is the biological son to Preston. Preston was a great father to his son up until his fourth birthday.Preston is killed during the first war and Cedric is later adopted by Sophie's second husband Amos Diggory . Cedric grows up believing that Amos is his dad. Friends James Potter is the childhood family friend to the McKinnons and Fawleys. Having known both Marlene and Preston since birth they trio would often have playdates on the beach near the Potter and McKinnon houses. James would often tease Marlene and Preston as they entered into their akward phase in school. Benjy Fenwick is the best friend/roommate to Preston Fawley. Both boys where sorted into Ravenclaw house during their first year. Benjy often confides in Preston about his crush on Marlene. Benjy often mstakes Preston's adivice for false hope. Benjy would often ask Preston if Marlene has a crush on a friend, to which Preston would answer yes talking about Sirius Black. Benjy would often assume that Marlene's crush is on him, which later casues problems for the three best friends as Benjy feels betrayed by both Marlene and Preston. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their magical abilities. Gallery Tumblr n7cc6zgeQ41s3hbr3o1 500.png|Sophie and Preston Tumblr n5we9b65lw1smx6izo1 500.jpg 0fcab353a28405475dde6147dd4a9897.jpg f70f57e12ed81ac00924c07dc255bd79.jpg tumblr_mz01fblufj1ro5c38o1_500.png|Preston and Marlene tumblr_nrrsu3rmwf1qe154io1_500.jpg tumblr_o0cur0DDDH1smn9x9o1_500.jpg|Tonks and Preston tumblr_n6rwcns1UB1tdiym7o1_500.jpg|Sophie and Preston tumblr_n6ryr2tc4G1tdiym7o1_500.jpg|Preston and Pandora tumblr_inline_n5bi29S6VD1rv5ewh.gif 2f68400d714aaca967e8c6d1f81105ba.jpg coffee_shop_stranger__sebastian_stan_x_reader__by_tonystarks_girl-d7wef4p.jpg Sebastian-Stan-hot.jpg|Swimming at the McKinnon Pool tumblr_n5rm3eOwlQ1rik7c6o1_500.jpg 33fe0f56f151789a774532b42129f2fb.jpg|Clowning around on the beach -Taken by Marlene 906eda3bd118c0b0e6936ace4e8d1bd3.jpg e3bd10008dc508148bd5c33f51ff153f.jpg shirtless-sebastian-stan-400x300.jpg|Working outside- taken by Sophie wxTfmGR.jpg tumblr_ntpmobIQ0R1uc7p79o1_500.png tumblr_nfq6eyzH5N1txlewfo1_1280.jpg|Making a funny face at Thanksgiving with Max. tumblr_inline_n4m59hPIc51rnmug2-1.jpg|Preston chillin-taked by Sophie tumblr_n3i2qd03gH1rgp5wmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nbv3eaBZzs1ttt8ovo1_500.jpg 9b0f9e47474aff26f4e9f41f9623fbfc.jpg|Fourth year b665d6845d478fb4fb99a6fbca99ceac.jpg gossip-girl-sebastian-stan.jpg|Fifth year tumblr_mw2firnPgP1rjp3p4o1_500.gif|Emmeline flirting with Preston 001-1.jpg 001.jpg largePres.gif|Calling Sophie." I love you." ss4.jpg tumblr_n5s513EaGQ1qlyar0o4_250.gif|Fourth Year- Spotting Amos and Sophie kissing tumblr_mn5gsolVCR1sqv0mno1_250.gif|Third Year at Marlene's house 974480e213820af4b8abd0ee06480ef7.jpg|Preston and Amos fighting in the locker room. 444579d708188d43e38916fba32f79a3.jpg 3a95155079d49c8767ea0042b27f8618.jpg|5th year 57c9fdbc87ad4500f85c69a65dc860d5.jpg tumblr_inline_o6h75rJ7921rw69mq_500.gif|Working out enhanced-3541-1403886671-12.png|Tired after a big work out.- taken by a laughing Marlene black_swan_prem_012_wenn3121957.jpg|school dance 1170133_1704530193092364_1548174626_n-1.jpg 1170133_1704530193092364_1548174626_n-2.jpg 1170133_1704530193092364_1548174626_n.jpg 13402458_663962247084333_123603244_n.jpg 26e3c13db33a616ddc90e2df96187287.jpg 40b42c25c60174f08afd259e40c55c46.jpg tumblr_n7itow0pww1txlewfo1_500.jpg|Sleeping on the train ride back to muggle London. -Taken by a laughing James and Marlene 73b2ccf568f5b3b00d49104a29ef9dd7.jpg|5th year tumblr_oa9uoyYLSo1v7c0uno4_250.gif 8ee0bdef5fc345159a07c181458ad334.jpg fc913e67b9d566653e97a0ab6d0857d9.jpg sebastian-stan-dating-margarita-levieva.jpg a9e1a122e708d58cd94eedaa16ad759e.jpg out-magazine-sebastian-stan-6438213-829-1151.jpg leighton-and-sebastian.png.jpeg sebastian-stan-ashley-greene-cuddle-apparition-set-photos-04022010-12-570x435.jpg tumblr_mxiu4saG5g1qkxhk9o1_1280.jpg the_actual_challenge__sebastian_stan_x_reader__by_tonystarks_girl-d7wp4a0.jpg raw.gif The-Apparition-Movie-HD-Download.jpg Fawley Preston Fawley Preston Preston Fawley